second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Canada
Canada (French: kanadɑ) was an independent sovereign country in the northern part of North America that existed from July 1, 1867, to January 10, 2073. Canada was bordered by the United States to the south, Quebec to the east, and the First Nations to the North. The citizens of Canada were known as Canadians. Unlike many other nations, Canada was one of the few to suffer minimal damage from the Flood. Canada would experience an economic strain, due to droves of climate refugees seeking new homes, and the free-fall of the global economy. On the other hand, due to a trove of natural resources made accessible by the warmer temperatures, Canada was able to minimize the negative effects of the Flood. However, the country would see itself weaken politically as a result of the resurgent nationalism which gripped the world at the time, culminating in Canada dropping the monarchy in favor of a new Constitution in 2029 that turned the country into a Republic. It also resulted in the secession of Quebec and the First Nations in 2028 and 2048 respectively. During the Third World War, Canadian forces would fight under US command, most notably against the Turk's in Europe. After the war, the United States would occupy British Columbia and the Yukon. Tensions would rise between Canada, Quebec, and the First Nations after the Earth Working Group positioned Mars Solar Reflectors in Earth Polar Orbit in a geoengineering projects to return global temperatures, and by extent sea levels to pre-anthropocene levels. The project was widely supported by most of the planet which had been adversely effected by the environmental devastation of the Flood, however the Arctic Nations stood in vehement opposition to the project. The solar reflectors would functionally black out the skies over the First Nations, killing crops and reducing temperatures to inhospitable levels; additionally the return of the polar caps would close the Northwest Passage which the first nations depended on as both a major trade rout and access for arctic fishing and hydrocarbons. After several loud protests at the Organization of American States and the Global Environmental Council, the First Nations outrage was ultimately ignored and the project proceeded. In order to survive, the First Nations invaded Canada and Quebec. Uncomfortable with a hostile power potentially threatening their security, the US intervened. Fighting in Alberta calmed, but as Tlicho began to take control of northern Canada's prairies and by extension the majority of Canadian farmlands, the government in Ottawa fell to internal fighting in Manitoba and Ontario. To secure American interests on a larger scale, the US sent peace keeping forces to restore order and installed a military government in Ottawa. By 2067 the US had deployed Space and Naval forces into the Arctic nations, and forced a ceasefire. For the next five years, the US tried to directly administer the reconstruction effort in Canada, while also attempting to resettle the citizens of the Arctic nations, many of whom weren't even natives. With the military's constant complaints about being spread thin administering civilians the United States began looking into an idea that had floated in geopolitics for the better part of a generation: annexing the Anglosphere. The US had been administering resettlement in Australia, New Zealand and Britain since the end of the Flood, and was paying for most of the efforts to restore these nations farmland and greatest cities. For all practical purposes, the US already had administrative control over these countries. On January 10, 2073, after heated debate in Congress, US President Carla Anderson signed the Union Act of 2073, officially annexing Canada and the rest of the Anglosphere into the Union. Category:Former countries in North America